Rasen
Rasen is even more secretive in the Jyushinshuu than Noroi. He is their wild card, opposed to the trump card, Joker, being the 2nd strongest member, yet was very uninvolved. He never smiles throughout the whole series, though he cries after his madogu is broken. He is unable to speak, so he has his assistant Kirin read what he wants to say. In a way, he is stronger than Kurei, as he never lost his composure, although that is partially because his emotions have been erased by Kokai Gyoku. Appearance He is a pale skinned, white haired male who appears to be in his late teens, to early twenties with frightening golden eyes and wears a completely white set of clothes. Personality Little is known of Rasen's true personality because of his complete lack of emotions. He is cold and efficient, allowing him to maintain control of situations and think clearly without feelings getting in the way. Rasen feels that he is looking for something, but he does not know what it is, which turns out to be the day he himself is erased by his madogu. This hints that despite being emotionless, Rasen may have resented the way he became as he stated that he didn't even have a voice left to curse his own fate. Part in Story He does not appear until after the Ura Butō Satsujin, and by then he is serving under Mori Kōran as a member of the Ura Uruha. He wields the madōgu Kōkai Gyoku, which can erase anything at the expense of something of equal value belonging to its wielder. Because of his usage of Kōkai Gyōku, Rasen has lost his feelings, his mother, and his voice. He also loses his blood when he erases the flame balls produced by Nadare during his battle against Recca. Rasen mentions that he is searching for the moment wherein he would be erased as punishment for erasing his mother, but Recca defeats him and tells him to live on and to stop using the Kōkai Gyoku. Rasen uses the Kōkai Gyoku one last time in an attempt to erase Kagerō's curse, and even though he managed to do so, the madōgu itself was destroyed because of the curse's power. The destruction of the madōgu caused Rasen to regain his feelings and his voice, and he is shown speaking in the last volume of the manga (although he still didn't show much emotion). Abilities He is very agile and skilled in martial arts, capable of taking on Recca on equal terms but his most terrifying ability is his madogu, Kōkai Gyoku. *Kōkai Gyoku (光界玉 Light Ball) - Known to be the most evil madōgu, it is an orb attached to the bottom of a telescoping baton, and is used by Rasen. It can erase anything from existence, even those that don't exist physically. However, it takes away something of equal value from its user. The orb has the symbol light (光 hikari?) written on it. Kokai Gyoku Baton.jpg|Kōkai Gyoku Kokai Gyoku Stone.jpg|Kōkai Gyoku's stone. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Jyūshinshu Category:Ura Uruha Category:Male